There is no scientific agreement on a comprehensive model for consciousness, and current theories remain contradictory. Elucidating the neural mechanisms underlying specific disorders of conscious perceptual awareness can lead to more specific, biologically-based diagnostic and treatment strategies. It is proposed that spatiotemporal accuracy of MEG in combination with PET, using carefully designed paradigms and analyses in well characterized patient populations with disorders of perceptual awareness, can provide such important information.